The Recluse in the Recliner
The Recluse in the Recliner is the twenty fourth episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary Booth is to be promoted to head the new field office in Berlin, Germany and Brennan has been teaching him German. The morning before they head to work, Booth receives a mysterious phone call on his cellphone, which is supposed to be a "secure line". He has the call traced and initially brushes it off as a security breach but, just minutes later, is called to a crime scene at the exact same location where the call was traced. Cam and Hodgins examine the charred corpse found in an incinerated trailer. The victim is identified as Wesley Foster, a former journalist turned conspiracy blogger who possessed a memory chip full of information, surveillance photos and miscellaneous documents on bribery, business malpractices and covered-up scandals involving top officials in the government, military, FBI and major businesses, some dating back to nearly two decades ago. Angela then discovers that Foster once worked as a janitor at a security company owned by the McNamaras, hinting that there is perhaps more to the Ghost Killer case than a revenge killing. Booth questions a representative from the company but she is tight-lipped and stonewalls him due to their number of high-profile clients, including government agencies. Foster had been tortured by Delta Force operatives, indicating that he was intentionally targeted for information and then murdered to be silenced. Booth is questioned by the congressional subcommittee before his promotion is confirmed. Prior to the hearing, Congressman Hadley assured Booth that the hearing was just pro forma and that he and Deputy Director Stark supported his nomination. However, Hadley brought up of Booth's classified missions involving having to shoot an American citizen in Pakistan. Shocked with the turn of events, Booth refuses to answer due to the classified nature of the mission, sending the press into a frenzy and prompting a reporter to ask him if he thought he was "above the law". He and Brennan manage to evade the mob of reporters and leave hurriedly. The Deputy Director puts him on administrative leave (FBI speak for "fired"), forcing him to vacate his office, and removes him from the nomination. Booth begins to wonder if his promotion was a mere "set up" and that he was deliberately being targeted to be made an example of. Angela finds an incriminating photo of Hadley kissing another man amongst the files in Foster's memory chip. That evening, Booth confronts Hadley, who pleads with him to leave the matter and disappear "quietly" like "they" wanted. Booth realizes that Hadley himself must have been blackmailed, apparently by someone with enough power and leverage to silence a politician. After Booth leaves, Hadley is seen calling someone on his cellphone. By then, Booth realizes he and his family are in danger, now that even the most clandestine and classified details of his service record has been hacked and exposed in public. Angela traced Hadley's call to a burn phone and Booth persuades a reluctant Brennan to leave immediately with their daughter to hide out at her father Max's place. Booth booby-traps their house and lays in wait. Moments later he is attacked by three heavily armed Delta Force operatives. He manages to take out one and wound another but is seriously injured. Brennan returns to their house in time to help him kill the second. He subdues and kills the last operative before collapsing from his injuries. Booth is rushed to the hospital in critical condition and flat-lines on the operating table but survives the surgery. He regains consciousness only to find himself handcuffed to his hospital bed and accused of murdering three FBI agents sent to serve his arrest warrant. Brennan is taken into custody by FBI agents for questioning when she protests that the supposed "FBI agents" were assassins sent to silence him and that he was defending himself. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Colin Fisher - Joel David Moore Guest Cast *Christine Booth - Sunnie Pelant *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Deputy Director Victor Stark - Sterling Macer, Jr. *Congressman Efran Hadley - Peter Mackenzie *Susan Sprung - Susan Angelo *Dr. Hinshaw - Mark Atteberry *Wesley Foster - Trevor Eyster Featured Music "Wave" from Morning Phase, by Beck Notes * Victor Stark is the Deputy Director of the FBI. It is not known if he is the immediate successor of former Deputy Director Sam Cullen (John M. Jackson). * In the episode preview interview, series creator Hart Hanson joked that the promo could be used for 24, a reference to the intense scene towards the end of the episode where Booth takes on the Delta Force assassins. David Boreanaz himself described the filming as "exhausting". Quotes "Just can't believe that this much ugliness exists in the world." - Colin Fisher while examining the corpse of Wesley Foster "Don't you die!" - Brennan to Booth before fleeing with Christine Gallery Bones-Ep922 RecluseRecliner-Sc10 0311.jpg Bones-Ep922 RecluseRecliner-Sc10 0212.jpg Bones-Ep922 RecluseRecliner-Sc10 0192.jpg Bones-Ep922 RecluseRecliner-Sc10 0157.jpg Bones ep922 sc41 0131.jpg Bones ep922 sc41 0050.jpg Bones ep922 sc41 0027.jpg Bones ep922 sc32 0137.jpg Bones ep922 sc32 0016.jpg Bones ep922 sc31 0043.jpg Bones ep922 sc31 0022.jpg Bones ep922 sc30 0083.jpg Bones ep922 sc20 0240.jpg Bones 922-35 0132.jpg Bones 922-26 0032.jpg Bones 922-8 0004.jpg Bones 922-7 9 0152.jpg Video Gallery Trivia * Realistically, the FBI would assign an attache overseas (specifically to embassies and consulates), not open a field office as stated in the episode. * In the scene where Booth is being interviewed during his congressional hearing, Congressman Hadley brings up an incident where Booth shot an American citizen in Pakistan in 2002 but Booth refuses to answer, saying that it is classified. Booth had served in the U.S. Army Special Forces and the elite 75th Ranger Regiment. Discussing classified was not only frowned upon within the special operations community but would have ramifications, especially in regards to national security. Hence Booth was put into an extremely difficult position. * Booth's military training comes to fore in the final scenes where he booby-traps the stairwell and doorways of his house. He kills one of the Delta Force operatives with a neck snap. Being a former Army Ranger, he would have been trained in handling a variety of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes